


White Love

by OhMistakeShiny



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMistakeShiny/pseuds/OhMistakeShiny
Summary: A family day in the snow.





	White Love

**Author's Note:**

> I did this small drabble because my computer broke for two days and I couldn't study and because I love Fee and Erinys.

Fee laughed when a snowflake fell on her nose.

Lewyn readjusted her wool cap while she was still laughing, now trying to catch the snowflakes with her small clothed hands. He hold her tigher when she almost fell from his lap following the white.

He didn't feel he should be there but he belonged there, and he hadn't could say no to Erinys when she requested a family day for her birthday.

Since he had returned from Berhalla, he passed the time out of the castle or locked in his study and the past months she had had an enormous amount of work after his mother passed away, so they didn't spend any time together. She had approached him when he was having breakfast. She asked for that like she always has requested things to Lewyn, with her words expressing that she's asking for too much from him and that she would understand if he couldn't do it, but with her eyes pleading him to accept. He couldn't say no to her beautiful eyes. Deep down, he was madly in love with her.

The laughs from his son and wife made him lift his gaze from the baby to them. They were playing, rolling in the snow and throwing snowballs to each other. This was truly the best present he could give to her, a day to forget the terrible things they have witnessed in the past years.

Erinys saw he was looking at her and responded with a smile from the bottom of her heart, she hugged Ced, held his hand to help him walk in the snow and both came to the stairway were he was sitting with Fee. Ced sat at his right, grabbing the snow near him and offering it to his baby sister while Erinys sat at his left, after she kissed Fee's head, putting her head on his shoulder, with her eyes closed.

They stayed like that for a moment, with only hearing the little sound from Fee trying to catch the snow in her brother's hands.

Lewyn looked at her. Her head left his shoulder and they looked at each other eyes.

"Are you happy?" Lewyn questioned.

"With you by my side, always" she answered.

His face approached hers and his lips met hers in a very passionate kiss.


End file.
